Heated fight
by Janttun3n
Summary: Story of two hedgehogs who has fight. But want to know how it ends? Find out! Mephiles/OC... Rated M for reason.


**AN:** My first story in here. Be gentle, thank you :3

Mephiles belings to SEGA

Joanie belongs to me

"Leave me alone!" Female hedgehog cried.

…

"No I won't! I deserve some explanation of your behavior!" Male hedgehog growled.

…

"Do I Really need to explain myself?!"

…

"That would be Very nice!"

…

"Why you just don't go to that club and find yourself some other toy you want to fuck whenever you want?!"

…

"Why? Why the fuck I would go there when I already have you!"

…

"Well clearly I'm just toy to you!" …Tears run…

…

"Where the heck you got THAT kind of idea?!"

…

"Because that's what we do every time you see me!"

…

"No we don't. We do spend some time together."

…

"Care to remind me when was the last time we did?!"

…

"…"

…

"That 's what I thought too… now… leave me alone if I'm just some fuck toy to you *sniff*" Walking away…

…

"Wait!" Running after her…

…

"Stop it… if you don't love me, then just- *thud* mmh!"

…

He was kissing her. She tried to resist the kiss. He separated from kiss and looked deeply in her eyes his hands against her shoulders.

"I love you… Don't Ever think other way…"

She looked both his eyes to see if there were any signs of lie. But… there wasn't.

Her ears pressed against her head as she looked away blushing. He run his hand through her blonde hair and turned her to face him. He kissed her again, but this time it was gentle. She answered to kiss and shivered as she felt his body to press against hers. He separated from kiss and attacked on her neck with kisses and pecks.

His lips danced around her her neck and collarbone lightly biting. Her back pressing against the wall. Her eyes closed and quietly moaning in his advances. His other hand cradling her head to get better access on her neck leaving hickeys behind. Other hand squeesing her clothed breast.

"Mephy…" Was her quiet whisper in male's ear.

He shivered hearing her voice. His pants begun to get painfully tight by his erection. It didn't help that her other hand begun to rub it through pants. He groaned and hips bucked lightly. She continued to rub it smiling. Male had enough pleasurable torture and took a hold of her legs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Only you can make me this hard" He whispered to her.

Then their lips met. Female let out moan in kiss.

He took good grip on her buttocks and carried her through the hall to find bedroom door, still kissing her. Opening the door, he slammed them both against other wall bucking his hips against hers.

"Oh Mephiles… oh…"

The female kept moaning in his ear.

Finally he took both of them towards bed and threw her on bed. She was lying on it panting, cheeks red and clothes in mess.

Mephiles was growling quietly at sight and took in hurry his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Then he climbed on bed above the female his hands beside her blonde haired head with violet streaks. Her light blue-green eyes looked at him with full of passion from the moment. Mephiles gave new kiss with tongue and squeezed her few spots. Female run her hands down on Mephiles' chest to his pants and opened his pants. His long erection popped though his boxers. Female grapped gently his face and separated from kiss. Both were panting. She took a hold of his pants and boxers and lowered them both allowing his member to come at sight. His pants and boxers fell on the floor. Female forced him on his back on bed, which he didn't complain, and grapped tenderly his member with her brownish-orange hand making him moan.

"Ohh Joanie…"

She pumped her hand up and down against his member licking at the same time the tip. Mephiles kept moaning and squeezed the mattress.

Then she took his shaft fully in her mouth and popped her head up and down moving her hand too.

"Oh fuck! Oh!"

She tenderly rubbed his balls. Finally he lost the control and grapped her head forcing her mouth to go all the way on his cock. She didn't expect that, but luckly she didn't have gag reflex. She continued the deep throat blow-job for a while until he exploded in her mouth.

"FUCK!"

He threw his head back and fell on mattress panting after his cumming. She swallowed all she could, but some dropplets fell on his dark fur. She licked all of his cum from fur and cock.

"Damn… Oh…"

She giggled, but soon she found herself against mattress, without pants, shirt and panties. She blushed deeply as Mephiles opened her legs wide open to see her wet flower. He stroked a little her flower before lowering himself and sniffed the aroma. He shivered and licked a little. It was enough to make her moan loudly. He started to lick some more and pushed his tongue into her core. She shivered and kept moaning. She grapped his quills and pushed more towards her flower.

"Mmm… You're so delicious…"

He kept licking and pushed his finger into her hole. Joanie squeezed tightly the mattress as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Me… Mephiles… I'm about to… to cum!"

She kept screaming in pleasure, but Mephiles kept going faster and faster. Finally she felt her orgasm to run down to his mouth. He slurped and took all what he got. Her body was twitching after her orgasm and blush on her muzzle never left.

"Ohhh… That was-"

"Shh shh shh… don't say anything yet… We're not done yet darling…"

Mephiles said and climbed on top of her and settled his hips between her legs. She felt his member rub against her lower lips and shivered more. He grapped his member and rubbed it against her flower teasingly.

"Mhh! Please… stop teasing me… I…"

Mephiles smirked at her whining and grapped her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He gave few pecks and kisses around her neck and lips before pushing inside of her. Her eyes fly open and she let out pleasurable moan.

"Oooohhh..."

Mephiles let out groan for sensation and press himself against her body. Feeling his member all way in her.

"Please… fuck me…"

Was her quiet request, barely whisper, but he heard it. Moving his hips back and forth, in and out of her. Both moaning and groaning loudly. He messaged her breast and sucked her neck while kept going.

"Faster! Oh!"

He did it. He couldn't hold it anymore and begun to move more… faster… harder… burying his face against her neck, breathing heavily as he moved faster his hips.

"Hah ah ah ah ah haah! You feel so good!"

She couldn't control her voice. She caressed roughly his quills. His member hits the right spots. She let out loud gasp as he hits her "sweet spot" and drives her closer to her second orgasm.

He speeds up even more and rises his face to look at her. His eyes rolls the back of his head as he feels pleasure chills run roughly up against his spine and clenches his teeth.

Both of them were close to their second orgasm.

He sat up on his knees, grapped her hips and fucked her even more faster and harder.

Bed was rocking a little back and forth.

They were so close.

He let go of her hips and press his hands against the the bed frame while moving his hips. She grapped on his waist and whined as she was about to have her orgasm.

Finally they both came. Mephiles slammed all the way in her releasing his warm seed and growling deeply. Joanie's mouth were wide open, eyes closed and she was holding her breath for a moment as her juices flow against Mephiles' member and the sheets. They didn't yell.

Mephiles' hands let go of bed and laid down on her chest panting hard. Joanie's eyes felt a little heavy and tear escaped. She wrapped her arms around his hed and caressed his quills shakingly. Both sweating.

He raised his face to look at her and gave small peck on her lips whispering.

"I love you Joanie…"

Which she answered…

"I love you too… Mephiles…"

He smiled lazily and nuzzled against her.

They stayed on bed cuddling until they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
